


Sapphire Marks | Semishira

by NieNieDoULoveMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Christmas Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Major Character Injury, Semi hates his soulmate, Semishira has way too little angst fics so i wrote this, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, actually semi hates all soulmates, its november but its fine ahaha, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieNieDoULoveMe/pseuds/NieNieDoULoveMe
Summary: Semishira Soulmate au where you can feel your soulmate's painSemi has always had a soulmate problem. What with his occasional bruising and cops showing up in front of his house.All because of his "Stupid Soulmate"TW: this story deals with a lot of implied abuse so if you do not like reading that sort of stuff then don't read it
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 30
Kudos: 159





	Sapphire Marks | Semishira

**Author's Note:**

> So another Trigger warning before you read: This has implied and mentions of abuse and also death so if you are uncomfortable with that sort of thing then please click away.

Semi grows up hating his soulmate.

Not because he knows who they are but because of the bruises that always followed after them. 

At the age of 8, Semi’s first bruise appears on his arm. 

A huge purple bruise covering half his forearm. It wasn’t as painful as he expected but the looks he got from his classmates the next day were.

“Your soulmate must be stupid if she got a big bruise like that.” a girl in his class mocks, a wave of laughter follows immediately after.

Semi comes home crying of embarrassment because of his soulmate’s bruise. Semi’s mom pulls him out of that class that same day.

Bruises gradually start appearing on Semi’s skin. On his arms, legs, waist, even his face. The insults never stopped and Semi often found himself being sent home early.

Every once in a while, Police would come over because concerned and nosy neighbors keep calling them over. 

Semi would come home only to find police cars in his front yard. When he comes inside he is immediately questioned.

“It’s my soulmate, not my mom!” Semi would always yell at them, stomping into his room.

By the age of 12, Semi begins despising his soulmate. 

He is almost taken away twice since many claim that his bruises come from the many beatings of his parents. Semi would always say it wasn’t them but he would be brought to the police car while his parents were questioned.

“It's not fair! Why do they have to visit me and not my soulmate.” Semi would cry, earning a few sympathetic looks from the cops guarding him.

Bruises also start forming around his wrist, leaving him a difficult time playing volleyball. Oftentimes he would be asked by his coach to sit down because of how painful his wrists were.

Semi is 16 when he comes to Shiratorizawa. By some miracle, he manages to snag a sports scholarship despite his difficulty.

He meets a lot of talented players, all of them immediately being his close friends. 

None of them mention anything about Semi’s occasional bruising, probably since they were waiting for Semi to explain on his own accord. Semi was glad that they respected it.

He tells them about his soulmate two months later.

Semi is 17 when bruises stop appearing on his skin. 

He will still get bruises occasionaly but luckily these bruises were only minor. On the hand, arm, and sometimes on the face. Nothing compared to the five or so bruises he would receive every week

Semi thanks whatever gods there are that these bruises were easily hideable. 

However, that still never changed his feelings towards his soulmate. 

He is in his second year when he meets a very peculiar first year.

Shirabu Kenjiro. 

There is something very odd about him. From his first day in Shiratorizawa, Semi could already tell.

It wasn’t a bad feeling but it was also not good.

“It’s probably because you guys don’t get along.” 

_No._

He feels like he knows Shirabu from somewhere. Kind of like a sense of déjà vu.

Semi didn’t like him.

Semi is 18 when he loses his starting position to a second year.

Coincidentally this second year just so happened to be Shirabu Kenjiro. If back then Semi only had only one reason to dislike him, this just added a second one to the list (third if you include those hideous bangs).

And, well, that brings us to today.

* * *

“Semi Semi!” Tendou chirps, snapping Semi awake from his trance.

“I told you not to call me that.” Semi sighs, sitting up straight. He unwraps a sandwich he bought at the cafeteria, taking a bite almost immediately.

“That girl’s been staring at you for quite a while now,” Tendou smirks, eyeing a first year. Semi looks up at the girl who immediately looks away, blushing.

Semi sighs, taking another bite from his sandwich. “I don’t have time.” 

“Come on, what if that’s your soulmate!” 

Semi turns his gaze to Tendou, who actually realizes his mistake of mentioning ‘soulmate’.

Everyone knows about Semi’s strong dislike when it comes to soulmates, although the reason why is actually unknown. It’s such a mystery that it actually becomes one of the 7 mysteries of the school.

Only a few teachers and the volleyball team know about.

“Satori, you know how I feel about my soulmate,” Semi wraps up his sandwich, stuffing it into his bag. “If she is my soulmate, I don’t want anything to do with her.”

Semi stands up.

“I’ll grab a drink, you guys want anything?” Semi asks, everyone shakes their heads.  
  


* * *

Semi ditches class after lunch time.

It’s quite frustrating hearing people whisper about soulmates whenever Semi passes by. 

“I heard that he rejected a girl last week, probably his soulmate.”

“You know my soulmate bought me these really pretty earrings.”

“My soulmate is so nice!”

“I met my soulmate today”

“My soulmate works at the coffee shop near school.”

Soulmate this, soulmate that, He’s had enough of soulmates at this point that even the word itself frustrates him.

Semi doesn’t normally skip, it just so happened that this was the last class before Christmas break. Teachers probably wouldn’t care since they’re as excited to go home as the rest.

He walks back to his dorm, texting Tendou to bring his bag with him after class ends.

He opens his laptop and starts watching an anime Tendou had recommended him the other day. 

He is at episode 8 when Tendou barges into the room. 

“Hey Semi Semi!” Tendou barges into the room. He takes one look at Semi then at the TV. “I see you’re watching the Ice Skating anime I recommended.”

“Hm,” Semi nods.

“I mean I’d love for you to finish that in one seating but I wouldn't want you to be late for practice too, now would I?” 

* * *

Practice ends early and everyone spends that remaining time talking about what they’ll be doing for Christmas Break. Most of them are going home to spend time with their families. 

He won’t be going home this year. His parents had a last minute business trip all the way in Tokyo and his sister will be spending Christmas with their grandparents. Semi figured it would be better to stay in school instead.

Taichi will be staying at a ski lodge with his family for Christmas, Tendou will go to Tokyo to celebrate Christmas with his relatives. Ushijima and Reon’s family have planned a joint Christmas celebration out of the country, Goshiki is spending Christmas in his grandparents' place all the way in Sendai, Hayato will be travelling to Osaka with his parents.

“Kenjiro-kun what about you?” Tendou looks at Shirabu who is fidgeting his fingers.

“Nothing special, I’m spending Christmas at home.” Shirabu shrugs as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I don’t usually go out with my family.”

Semi looks around and catches Taichi eyeing Shirabu with a look of suspicion.

“Kenji can I ask you something in private?” Taichi asks, standing up then reaching over to grab Shirabu’s wrist.

“Excuse me,” Shirabu says to the group then proceeds to follow Taichi outside. 

Semi’s attention lingers from the group then to Taichi and Shirabu who are just outside the gym. Semi couldn't hear what they were saying but from what he could tell it was something important.

Every once in a while Semi would hear a few words. “Don’t… Home… Come with… instead… Dad… handle it… hurt…”

_“Eita?”_

_“Semi?”_

_“Semi Eita?”_

_“Semi~”_

_“Eita-kun~”_

“Semi-san!” Goshiki’s call brings his attention back to the group.

“Huh? Sorry what?”

“Dude you spaced out for a bit.” Jin says.

“Oh, I was? Sorry.”

“You know, if there's something you wanna say to Kenjiro you can.” Hayato smirks. Semi ignores it but then he fucking winks. 

“Oh fuck off Hayato.” 

Tendou squints, eyes moving between Hayato and Semi. His eyes then go wide and his face shows a very smug smirk.

“Ohoho, I see what’s going on.” Tendou starts. “For someone who claims to hate soulmates you’ve got quite an infatuation for our little Ken Ken Kenjiro, don’t you Eita-kun?”

“No I don’t.” 

“Eita, you're gonna have to convince us more than that otherwise we might not believe you.” Hayato chimes, leaning forward like he is about to receive some interesting gossip.

“Yeah sure. Think all you want, guys.” Semi rolls his eyes, pushing himself up with his arm. “I’ll head back early.”

“You sure? I think Kenji’s coming back.”

“Yes, I'm very sure, Hayato. He answers just when he is up on both feet. “See ya guy- Woah.” Semi walks away and of course with his luck, Semi would directly bump into Shirabu who looks back at him with a pissed expression.

“Watch where you’re going, Semi-san.” Shirabu walks to the side, making way for the third year.

“Tsk, brat.” Semi mutters, soft enough so none of the team members would hear.

He immediately grabs his bag and pulls his shoes on, obvious to the fact that Tendou and Hayato were DEFINITELY staring at him from their little circle.

“Bye Eita~” Tendou coos, flailing his arms around to catch Semi’s attention. 

Just when he is out of range, he hears Tendou scream about Shirabu being his favorite second year.

* * *

At around 7 pm Semi stays in the library while Reon and Ushijima pack up their things. It's been 2 hours and until now he is still there, finishing the last of his Christmas break homework.

He is so into his work that he doesn't even notice Shirabu walking towards him. He only notices Shirabu’s presence when Shirabu is standing right in front of his seat.

“It's Christmas break, aren’t you going home?” Shirabu asks peering over Semi, a navy blue run down suitcase beside him.

“Why’d you ask?” Semi raises an eyebrow. Shirabu apparently finds this gesture as an insult because he raises both hands in defeat

“Sheesh, just trying to be nice.” 

“Nice doesn’t suit you.” 

“Well, your face doesn’t suit you but do you see me complaining?” Shirabu retorts, crossing his arms. Semi rolls his eyes.

“To answer your question, Nope.” Semi’s eyes land back onto his book. “I’m not going home this year.”

“Ah, I see.” Shirabu nods. “Well, see you after break, Semi-san.”

Shirabu makes it out of the library when he stops just before the staircase. 

“Shit, I almost forgot.” Shirabu palms himself on the forehead. He reaches for something inside his bag and walks back in front of Semi. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

Shirabu extends out a hand holding a gift box in front of Semi. He squints at Shirabu, takes one glance at the gift, then back at Shirabu.

“For me?”

“Do you see anyone else here, senpai?” 

Semi actually has to look around to see if there was anyone else beside him. No one is sitting next to him.

“I… uh… I didn't get you anything.” 

“And?” Shirabu holds the gift closer to Semi’s face. “It's really not much, just a cheap little trinket.”

Semi just continues to stare at the gift.

“Goddammit senpai, just take it, I might miss the bus.” Shirabu groans, looking at his watch.

Semi takes the box from Shirabu’s hand. 

Just as he is about to unwrap it, Shirabu stops him.

“Don’t open it yet! Open it later.” Shirabu looks at Semi with ears turning slightly pink. “Open it like when I’m not here.”

Semi nods, placing the gift on the chair beside him. “Thanks.”

“Merry Christmas, Semi-san.” Shirabu waves before walking away.

Semi just watches Shirabu’s back until he is out of view.

“What a brat,” Semi chuckles, shaking his head. “I’ll get him a gift when he gets back.”

It takes another hour before Semi makes his way back to his dorm. He places all his things on the desk. Just before he is about to go to sleep, his eyes land on Shirabu’s gift.

He grabs it, examining the box all around. 

“Merry Christmas to me.” He unwraps the gift, throwing the ripped pieces of paper into the trash.

He opens the box and inside are two different items.

A light purple ice pack with little cartoon swan prints on it and a small box of homemade christmas cookies. On the cookies, a small post it on top.

> _````````_
> 
> _Semi Eita_
> 
> _!! Merry Christmas !!_
> 
> _Ps: Use the ice pack for your soulmate problem :)_
> 
> ````````

_How thoughtful._

If his soulmate does get into even more trouble the ice pack might just be useful.

Semi places it inside the freezer. He grabs the cookies and a can of soda from the fridge and walks to his bed.

He ends up watching the last few episodes of the skating anime before falling asleep. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Semi wakes up to an uneasy feeling. 

His head is throbbing and his whole body is in pain.

Semi feels bruises marking the entirety of his body. 

_Arms, legs, thighs, wrists, stomach, face._

His soulmate is at it again.

_But this is different._

Everything hurt more than usual. The bruises on his skin weren’t even light anymore, instead they were a dark shade of purple.

Almost like bits of _sapphire_ etched onto his skin.

He scans himself, taking note of the painful areas. A few on his thighs and arms definitely but two that were most painful on his left forearm and chest.

On his arm a long dark purple bruise covering half his forearm. It hurt to the point where even the smallest hand gesture was painful.

He lifts his shirt and finds a bruise on his rib so blue it was almost black.

_This was definitely worse than the rest._

“Fucking soulmate.” Semi groans, standing up to grab the ice pack from the freezer. “The fuck did you do to break a fucking rib.”

He manages to make it to his bed, placing the cold compress inside his shirt. 

He passes out almost immediately.

* * *

The soft ringing of his phone wakes him up.

_~ Ring Ring ~_

Semi glances at the clock on his bedside table. 

2:47 am.

“Who in the fuck would be calling at three in the goddamn morning?” Semi groans, flailing his hand around his bed to find his phone.

He reaches it and immediately clicks answer, not bothering to look at the name shown on the screen.

“Hello?” 

“Semi-san?” A soft whimper escapes from the phone. “I’m sorry for calling you this late.”

It was obvious by Shirabu’s tone that he was crying. As if it was instinct, Semi forgets all about his drowsiness.

“Shirabu? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry for taking your spot, I'm sorry for always frustrating you, I’m sorry for always hurting you, I’m sorry for making you hate me.”

_Hate?_

Semi doesn’t hate him. He may not like Shirabu but he never hated him. 

… 

Okay, maybe he did, but it was more of a dislike mixed with a bit of annoyance and jealousy.

“Shirabu what the hell are you talking about?” Semi sits up, causing a sharp jab of pain on his side. “Are you drunk or something?”

“I just needed to say that in case something happens.

“What do you mean? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want me to pick you up?” 

“No,” Shirabu mutters. “Please don’t worry about me, I’ve burdened you enough.”

“Shirabu, no matter how annoying and bratty you may be, you're still my kouhai and teammate, I’m supposed to help you out.”

Shirabu stays silent. Semi understands this as a ‘no, I can’t tell you’. 

“Okay you win, what do you want me to do?”

There is a pause.

“Just… Stay on the line, please.”

“I will, but tell me where you are at least.” 

Silence. 

“Did something happen?”

Silence.

“Did someone hurt you in any way?”

This time, Shirabu speaks. “Can we talk about something else?”

_He’s avoiding the question meaning it's most probably a yes-_

“What do you want to talk about?”

There’s shuffling on the other line before Shirabu even speaks. The sounds of rustling and breaking glass almost muffling Shirabu out.

“I don’t know, anything is okay.”

Semi wants to ask what happened but didn’t. “Well then, did you know that the ice pack you gave me ended up actually being useful?”

“Really? How so?”

“Got this really big bruise from my soulmate today.” Semi sighs. Shirabu stays silent. “Don’t know what they did to get it but it must’ve hurt like a bitch.”

Silence. 

_Shirabu probably didn’t wanna know about that Eita you dumb shit!_

“Moving on, uhh, when did you start playing volleyball?”

They end up talking about the team secrets and even some gossip. Amidst their conversation, they start a round of 20 questions asking a ton of stupid questions to each other. 

After 20 questions they continue their talk about volleyball.

“Your serves need some work, I might have to teach you a few things when you get back.”

Shirabu laughs and Semi swears he almost hears a smile in Shirabu’s voice. “I’ll look forward to it.”

“You better get better with serves, when the third years leave I heard from a little bird that you might just be the new captain.”

“H-huh?.” 

“Yeah, so you better get the team to nationals.”

It's only when Semi yawns that he checks the call time.

“Woah, we’ve been talking for almost an hour now.” 

There is shuffling from the phone before Shirabu speaks. “Huh, guess you’re right. You should probably get some rest, Semi-san.”

“What about you? Are you okay now?” Semi asks. “No more problems or anything?” 

“I’ll be alright, senpai.”

“That’s good, we don't want Shiratorizawa’s starting setter having problems, right?.” Semi teases, earning a laugh from Shirabu.

Semi mentally curses himself for finding that laugh cute.

“You know, you’re not as bad as I expected.” Semi laughs, a slight spring in his tone. “We should do this more often.”

“Yeah, we should.” Shirabu says, but he wasn’t happy, he sounds hurt, sad, regretful even.

“Well, good night, Semi-san.” Shirabu speaks. “Thanks for staying on the line.

“Yeah, you too.” 

There is silence for a while as if they were both waiting for each other to hang up. Neither of them did.

Not until Shirabu speaks.

“I’m glad you’re my soulmate, Semi-san.”

_Wait-_

“What?”

_Soulmate?_

Shirabu hangs up.  
  


That same night, Semi feels the soulmate bond break.

  
  
  


**~ E N D ~**


End file.
